creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial Locker
Basic Information The Industrial Locker is a storage safe the size of 1 block that looks like a rusty red-brown old-style file cabinet and can store 45 stacks of items. This is 15 slots less than the free Grand Arctek Chest has to offer. Industrial Lockers were implemented as part of the Industrial Super Bundle with update R44 on June 22nd 2017 and were granted 13 more slots of storage space with update R55 on August 22nd 2018, at the same time the crafting recipe was changed and now requires Arcstones as an additional ingredient. How to obtain Industrial Lockers can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store. Industrial Lockers cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Industrial Lockers from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Already crafted Industrial Lockers are included in the Industrial Pack and building kits for Industrial Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not contain the crafting recipe for this locker. Already crafted Industrial Lockers can also be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store). Simply obtaining already crafted objects will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The Industrial Locker is part of the Industrial Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update R44 on June 22nd 2017, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After buying the Industrial Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this item will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft To craft one Industrial Locker, you will need: * 1 Iron Slab made from an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer or can be found in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests * 1x Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge or found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests * 1 Arcstone obtainable from Keepas of any kind either by killing or pet-harvesting, or occasionally from daily Login Chests Please note that Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas will provide you with more Arcstones than common blue Keepas, but only when they are killed. How to use To use storage chests like Industrial Lockers, you will have to place and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them. These lockers do not need any free space above to be opened (in fact you won't see an opening-animation at all). A storage window with 45 slots will be displayed on the right side and you can then put all kinds of stuff, materials, liquids, blocks, objects and items, into these slots of Industrial Lockers from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or by right-clicking at the according icons in your inventory/bag. Industrial Lockers, even when filled, can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack that are placed the will face the same direction. Industrial Lockers cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored inside. They can now be rotated though, even when not having been emptied. After emptying them, you can pull Industrial Lockers even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in game worlds or in Adventures) where your permission level is set low. How to use sorting shortkeys You can simply sort whole stacks of materials, blocks, items or substances into Industrial Lockers from your inventory or quick-bar by right-clicking or dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button. If you hold a stack of stuff with your mouse-button (left click), you can drag it over the Industrial Locker and then right-click to drop only one piece of the stack (also repeatedly). You can also hold left shift + left click, then drag to move half a stack, or hold left shift + right click to move five items. You can use the same kind of procedures to move items/stacks from storage containers into empty slots of your quickbar and your inventory/bag. How to change settings You can name any Industrial Locker individually (this label will be shown instead of "Industrial Locker" when you look at the locker) by activating/opening this storage chest and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a pen in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the text array and confirm this with "enter"/"return". You can also change the Permission settings for each Industrial Locker by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the locker. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be allowed to access this storage chest (and its contents). Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40, all storage containers are now set to "builders" (and "claim builders" when on claims) by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) can access your storage containers, but you can set them to "just me" if you want to, so they will only be accessable by you and players with higher ranks than you on the respective player claim or game world. If set to "visitor", everyone can access your Industrial Lockers and can even take them away. Only on player claims a special permission rank "claim interacts only" will allow players with the same permission rank to access this storage chest, but not to take it away. By simply moving your mouse cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner, you can access a "Transfer History" that lists the last 5 filling and 5 removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the Industrial Locker. Like all placeable items, Industrial Lockers can be put on display on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers and the like. Storage chests like Industrial Lockers cannot be filled with any item nor can they be rotated when on display. Trivia If you have placed any Industrial Lockers on a Creativerse game world before August 22nd 2018 and want to gain access to their new larger storage space (45 instead of 32 like before), you will have to empty them, pick them up (as said no Power Cell is required to "pull" any of them) and then place them again in order to be able to use the larger number of slots. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Storage Category:Store Category:Industrial